Multi-cell battery packs for high-voltage applications such as hybrid electric vehicles typically comprise a chain of series-connected battery cells arranged in a matrix. A common packaging design has each battery cell housed in a conductive cylindrical case that serves as the negative terminal of the cell, with dielectric spacers that ensure electrical isolation between adjacent cells of the battery pack. In battery packs where the voltage of each cell is monitored for control purposes, voltage taps are used to electrically access the end terminals and each cell-to-cell connection in the pack. In battery packs containing many cells, the numerous voltage taps create wire routing and error-proofing issues that are difficult to adequately address in a manufacturing facility. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved way of providing the required voltage taps.